


Stitches

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: KillerWave Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couple Squabbling, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, F/M, Firefighters, Jax Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 2: Doctor/Firefighter AU]</p><p>Caitlin needs an exam after the latest fire left her with some nasty gashes. She gets a belligerent doctor instead. (Contains Metahuman Caitlin but, sadly, no Killer Frost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd do a little switcheroo ;D
> 
> I'M GONNA CATCH UP HERE

Caitlin starts when Mick smacks her arm.

“Turn that off,” the doctor snaps.

She scowls, “My body’s just trying to treat my burns.”

“Yeah, burns you wouldn’t’ve gotten if you drank more water, _Chief_.”

Not for the first time, Caitlin snaps, “Are you always so _polite_ with your patients, or am I just lucky?”

“I’m only _polite_ when my patients are being a _bitch_.”

They glare at each other.

Caitlin asks through grit teeth, “Shouldn’t you be watching what you’re doing?”

“Well gee,” Mick replies sarcastically, “aren’t _you_ so smart. I guess I’ve done this so many times I don’t _have_ to look! _HEY_!”

Him and his annoying hand retreat under the sudden ice on his stupid white coat, spreading frostbite to his awful snowflake tattoo—okay, maybe that last one isn’t so awful, but—

“I said _turn that off_!” he growls.

“Oh I’m _sorry_ ,” Caitlin sneers, flicking the dangling needle over her new stitches, “Thought a hot head like you could handle a little cold.”

Suddenly, the intern, Jax, cries out, “Could you people just _kiss_ already and leave us in peace?!”

Mick jams an accusing finger in his direction and orders, “Shut it, Nurse Jackie!”

“ _That’s_ really mature,” Caitlin says, crossing her arms, “what are you, five years old?”

Jax face-palms. “He’s your _husband_!”

“You’re bitchy enough to be a thirteen year old Twihard,” Mick bites back.

“She’s your _wife_!”

“ _Who’s_ got two doctorates here?”

 “You’re supposed to flirt like _normal_ people!”

“Doctorates you don’t even _use_ , Ms. Bioengineer!”

“What kind of nonsense are you playin’ at?!”

“And what are you doing with _your_ degree? You’ve already forgotten about my stitches!”

Mick points to his ear, still an angry red. “Well ex _cuse me_ for trying to keep this on my head!”

Caitlin snatches his wrist—the tattooed one—and shoves it back to her side. “Scared, _doctor_?”

Mick snarls while he sews the last couple stitches. “That’s as likely as you not being a naggy bitch!”

Jax hangs his head. “Nah, that’s it. I’m gonna see if Gray needs he— _are you kidding me_?!”

He storms from the room, leaving them to knock their teeth together. He hopes they bite each other’s tongues off.

…no he doesn’t. But _for fuck’s sake_.

Stein blinks at his withering glare. “Jefferson? Are you alright?”

Jax waves a hand behind him. “Dr. Rory’s with Cait.”

“Ah…would you like to assist me with my rounds? You need a review, and no time like the present for a few pop quizzes!”

Y’know what? “Gray, I would _love_ to.”

Stein pats his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
